Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of a function execution apparatus configured to selectively execute a plurality of functions, and a method and a computer-readable medium for the apparatus.
Related Art
Function execution apparatuses have been prevalent that are configured to selectively execute a plurality of functions such as a scanning function, a copy function, and a facsimile function. In general, such a function execution apparatus displays a standby screen on a display unit while the apparatus is not executing any function. For instance, a general standby screen displays a plurality of icons (hereinafter, which may be referred to as function buttons) arranged thereon. The function buttons represent a plurality of available functions, respectively.